Barney
Barney & Friends Grown-Ups For A Day! Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) Barney & Friends Grown-Ups For A Day! Ending Credits (Season 3 Version) * Kids: Bye Barney! * Barney: So Long! See You Soon! (Laughs!) * (when the kids leaving the school classroom, Jason turns off the lights, and fide Barney doll at Cap hat and a paint brush, he winks) *(we spin pitch sound harp then turn, Children is Race Car Driver & Bumper Cars) *Child Kid: Hi Everybody! It's time for Barney Says! YAY!!!! *Children: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Barney: (slpt Barney Says Logo front barney arrives together music from pitch Season 1, Season 2) Hello Again to all My Friends! I'm Glad you Came to Play. Our fun learning never ends! here's what we did today! (split Barney, starts Barney is a little hat in the mirrow) *Barney: Isen't Fun Pretneding To Be A Grown Up! *(picture Jason firefighter hat) *Barney: Or a Firefighter! *(picture Tosha is a Policeman) *Barney: Or a Police Officer! *(picture Carlos is a spaceman) *Barney: Or a Spaceman! *(picture of a Tosha's Veternarian Min, Carlos, Jason is a vet animals) *Barney: You Can Be Anything You Want to be when you grow up! A Veternatian! *(picture Carlos is a paint house) *Barney: A House Painter! *(picture Min is a Taxi Driver) *Barney: Or A Taxi Driver! *(picture of Min is a ballerina) *Barney: Even a Ballerina! *(picture of Jason is News Reporters when Tosha watch it!) *Barney: And If You Grow Up to Be Reports On The Special TV! *(picture Jason is a Umbrella Rains In The News Reporters!) *Barney: You Can Tell Us! *Barney: (pops little dark) And remember, I Love You. (waves and fade to black than Seeing the credits) End Credits *'Executive Producers' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH ' *''' ' *'Senior Producer''' *'JIM ROWLEY ' *''' ' *' Producers''' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'MARTHA DATEMA LIPSCOMB ' *''' ' *'Director''' *'BRUCE DECK ' *''' ' *'Writer''' *'MARK S. BERNTHAL' *''' ' *'Production Designer''' *'JESS NELSON ' *''' ' *'Musical Director''' *'BOB SINGLETON ' *''' ' *'Lyricists/Composers''' *'STEPHEN BATES BALTES' *'LORY LAZARUS ' *''' ' *'Performance Director''' *'PENNY WILSON ' *''' ' *'Educational Specialists''' *'MARY ANN DUDKO, Ph.D.' *'MARGLE LARSEN, M.Ed. ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Voice of Barney... BOB WEST''' *'Barney's Body Costume... DAVID JOYNER' *'Voice of Baby Bop... JULIE JOHNSON' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume... JEFF AYERS' *'Voice of B.J. ... PATTY WIRTZ' *'B.J.'s Body Costume... JEFF BROOKS ' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Shawn... JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL''' *'Tosha... HOPE CARVANTES' *'Stella The Storyteller... PHYLLIS CICERO' *'Jason... KURT DYKHUIZEN' *'Kathy... LAUREN KING ' *'Juan... MICHAEL KROST' *''' ' *'Cast:' *'Carlos... COREY LOPEZ''' *'Min... PIA MANALO' *'Kenneth... NATHEN REGAN' *'Julie... SUSANNAH WETZEL ' * *'Kathy Burks Marrinettes... BECKY KEENAN' *''' DOUGLAS BURKS''' *''' ' *'Associate Director''' *'ERIC NORBERG ' *''' ' *'Stage Manager''' *'TERRIE DAVIS MANNING ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'STEVEN BRILL' *''' ' *'Editor''' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Audio Director''' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE ' *''' ' *'Art Director''' *'ELIZABETH SEGAN VELTEN ' *''' ' *'Warobe Supervisor/Designer''' *'LISA O. ALBERTSON ' *''' ' *'Teachnical Operations Supervisor''' *'RANDY BREEDLOVE' *''' ' *'Video Engineers''' *'RANDY PATRICK' *'BINK WILLIAMS ' *''' ' *'Camera Operators''' *'LARRY ALLEN' *'OZ COLEMAN' *'TOM COX' *'BRUCE HARMON ' *''' ' *'Production Audio''' *'DAVID LOWE' *''' ' *'Boom Operator''' *'DAVID SMITH' * *'Lighting Director' *'CASEY COOK' * *'Key Grip' *'BUZ CANNON' *''' ' *'Lighting Board Operator''' *'TODD DAVIS ' *''' ' *'Grip/Electric''' *'JAMES EDWARDS' *''' ' *'Construction Supervisor''' *'CHARLES BAILEY' *''' ' *'Craft Shop Manager''' *'RAY HENRY ' *''' ' *'Art/Craft Coordinator''' *'AMY ATHERTON ' *''' ' *'Set Dress''' *'AGGIE-DAVIS BROOKS ' *''' ' *'Draftserson''' *'CRHSTOPHER McCRAYv ' *''' ' *'Craft/Prop Artist''' *'MARK BROGAN ' *''' ' *'Props/Special Effects''' *'DAVID COBB ' *''' ' *'Capterters''' *'TV M. BURNS ' *'DANNY SMITH ' *''' ' *'Scenic Painter''' *'E. (BILL) SLETTE' * *'Swing Crew' *'CARMELO GOMEZ ' *''' ' *'Costume Shop Manager''' *'GEOGIA FORD WAGONHURST ' *''' ' *'Costume Technician''' *'D.J. SEGLER ' *''' ' *'Costume Sewing''' *'NATALIE SEGI-SARRI' *'SUSIE THENNES' *''' ' *'Make-Up Designer''' *'JIMI WHITE' *''' ' *'Hair Stylist''' *'RENNE RcCUYER' *''' ' *'Costume/Wardrobe Assistant''' *'JANET BUSH ' *''' ' *'FIeld Producer''' *'SANDY JANTZEN' *''' ' *'Post VIdeotape''' *'DUDLEY ASAFF ' *''' ' *'Dialogue Editor''' *'DENICE CROWELL ' *''' ' *'Post Production Audio''' *'CHAIG CHSTAIN' *''' ' *'Production Office Manager''' *'SUE SHINN ' *''' ' *'Script Supervisor''' *'CATHERINE REYNOLDS ' *''' ' *'Production Coordinators''' *'JULIE HUTCHINGS' *'KELLY MAHER' *''' ' *'Production Accountant''' *'DEBBIE COTTLE ' *''' ' *'Production Secretany''' *'AUSTIN GRAY' * *'Asst. To Performance Director' *'DAVID VOSS' *''' ' *'Production Assistants''' *'BRADEN McDONALD' *'JOEL ZOCH ' *''' ' *'Barney's Music Department''' *'JILL HANCE' *'CHARLES KING ' *'JONATHAN SMITH *'ETHEL WADSWORTH''' *''' ' *'For Singleton Productions, Inc.' *'BRADEN COLEMAN''' *'LARRY HARON' *'MIKE PIETZSCH' * *'Educational Research Staff' *'PATSY J. ROBLES GOODWIN, M.Ed.' *'KIMBERLY RHORNTON, M.Ed.' *'JOY STARR ' *''' ' *'Children's Teachers''' *'HAMODY GILPIN' *'SHEILA GHREGG' *''' ' *'Children's Supervisor''' *'MAGAN CRAWFORD' *'MARY EVENS ' *''' ' *'Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends''' *'were originally developed by Shery Leach, ' *'Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer ' *''' ' *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP''' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * *'“I Love You” LYRICS BY LEE BERNSTEIN (BMI)' *''' ' *'Special Thanks To Equest Therapeutic Horsemanship' *' ' *'Original Barney, Baby Bop''' *'& BJ' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN' *'ASSOCIATES' *''' ' *'Produced By''' *'THE LYONS GROUP' *'AND CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION ' *''' ' *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION''' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' *''' ' *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – Grown-Ups For A Day!' *'Copyright 1995 Lyons Parnership, L.P.' *'Special Thanks To:' *'EQUEST THERAPEUTIC HORSEMANSHIP''' *'From: Grown-Ups For A Day!' *'Next Is: Barney & Friends Grown-Ups For A Day! Ending Short Credits (Season 3 Version)' Category:Barney & Friends First Generation